


【萨闪萨】写给Barry Allen的一封信

by Garcia_Allen



Series: 跨越时光的信件 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Letters, M/M, Self-cest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: 再见了，Barry Allen。我爱你。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Savitar
Series: 跨越时光的信件 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809853
Kudos: 1





	【萨闪萨】写给Barry Allen的一封信

**Author's Note:**

> 之前凑热闹搞的lof活动文，刚好30句，发上来存个档
> 
> 时间点在323捅刀失败（bushi）后，信是给24闪的
> 
> 虽然是在搞cp，但象征意义大于爱情

Hello Barry，

我思考了许久，终还是决定写下这封信。

我不会做任何的保证，有很大的概率你根本不会知道我曾有过给你提笔写信的冲动，也许你会消失，又或许是我，一切在此时皆未定数。即使是在最有可能的未来中，这张薄纸的命运，也不过是被我随手丢进历史的长河里。

我干了一件蠢事——这没什么好稀奇的不是吗，谁都会在年轻的时候经历过那么一两件不堪回首的往事——可这关乎我的性命，而我也早已不再年轻。你又会是什么想法呢，好吧，毕竟我们都没经历过这个，在最初的时间线上，他始终都是小队的一员。他也曾是我的朋友。我讨厌这种事态脱离控制的感受，是了，我当然还有备选的计划，然而说来也是讽刺，Iris也曾是我“一生的挚爱”，但我还不是盘算着该怎样把长矛送进她的胸膛——为了我自己，为了活下去。

追根溯源，在这所有纷乱的起点，我必须得承认，Barry，我不后悔来到这里，就算我失去了一切，在之后的时间里始终被痛苦所困扰，但这就是Barry Allen会做的事，是我凭借着自己的意志做出的最后一个选择。我不愿去回想究竟是何种冲动驱使着我决定跟随命运的脚步，Savitar的起源更像是一个哲学问题，如同扭曲交错的衔尾蛇，屠龙者终成恶龙，我很想违心地将全部的错误归结于你，可这未免太过胡闹。我也曾创造过闪点。

你对这个年轻的Barry曾说过，你在同伴们需要你的时候不在他们身边，是你放弃了他们，所以等到你最后把Savitar关进神速力的时候，他却依旧赢了。他击溃了你，因为你所爱的一切均已消失，包括你自己在内。我不知道你在说这话的时候又是什么感受，Barry，我们终究还是殊途同归，正是家人和同伴们的支持创造出了那个给中城带来笑容与希望的闪电侠，可就连你也选择性地放弃了我。我孤身一人来到这条时间线，这里又给我留下了什么呢？我也曾有过一个家，你知道的，但在这座熟悉又陌生的城市里，我终是连Barry Allen这个身份也无法保留。

我曾以为“活下来”这整件事就是一个噩梦，殊不知，想要“活下去”……还要更为痛苦的多。“成神”这个目标对于极速者来说并非难事，更别提“Meta”这个前缀本就包含了那些普通人望成莫及的东西。是过去的痛苦和黑暗创造出了那个身为英雄的Barry Allen，但也是那位被击溃的英雄创造出了恶魔。Barry，是你创造了我。

或许是因为最终这个时刻的临近，我近来总是做梦——严格来说这应该是“我们”的梦——Iris的死亡贯穿着整个梦境，连刺穿血肉的角度也都清晰可见，大抵那也曾是我的梦魇。但还有一些东西，一些不一样的东西：那是父母的微笑，Masonville的烟花，Joe做的千层面，与枕于Iris大腿时的触感——是我费经心思想要抛却可依旧残存的回忆。它们是那样的真实，Barry，有时候我甚至会感到混淆，就算时间残余从技术的角度上来说归属于人类，我们真的会拥有属于自己的梦境吗？

我不知道在你得知真相的时候会有什么样的表情，事到如今，我也没那么在意了。但也许你会想知道，在同2017年这个Barry的交锋中，有那么几次，他让我想起了你。这么说可能不太准确，甚至还有点矫情，这里的“你”可不仅仅只是你，虽然我想你应该能理解我的意思。爱与恨之间的界限是如此模糊，Barry，想要将两者混淆实在是太过容易。是时候结束这一切了，我能感觉到我的速度正在流失，悖论吞噬着我遗留的生命，而那个年轻版本的Barry竟还奢望着和我谈谈。无论是成功，还是被时间悖论追上（当然这个可能性极小），你的存在都将会永久地成为过去。

就算在未来还会出现无数个Barry Allen，他们都不再是我的Barry。

再见了，Barry Allen。

**我爱你。**

Savitar

5.23.2017


End file.
